


It's mine!

by klarogasms



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hermione is exhausted, and adorable, fight over toys, they're smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarogasms/pseuds/klarogasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and Hugo fight over a flying toy car. Hermione can't be bothered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's mine!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24 of 25 Days of Christmas.  
> Prompt: Toys
> 
> Happy Reading!

“That's my flying car!”  
“No it's mine!”  
Hugo and Lily fought again, but Hermione couldn't be bothered to care enough about it to stop them right now. She was tired of those stupid toys anyway, after all she was the one who always had to clean them up after the kids.  
“It has a flower on it, hence it's mine.” Lily argued, narrowing her eyes at Hugo.  
“It's the Mystery machine, mum enchanted it to fly. You don't even know what cartoon it's from.” Hugo retorted, sticking out his tongue.  
“I do!” Lily retorted.  
“Do not!”  
“Do!”  
“Well, what's the show called, then?” Hugo asked a smug sile on his face when Lily turned red and didn't answer. “See? You don't know.”  
“What is it called? I do know I just don't wanna say in case you don't know.” Lily argued, smiling a very unpleasent smile.  
“It's called What's New Scooby Doo!” Hugo blurted out.  
“See? I knew that.” Lily said smugly, smiling at him.  
“And who's your favourite character?” Hugo asked, sure that Lily wouldn't have an answer now.  
But she surprised him. “Scooby Doo, obviously.” Lily replied, her grin turning even smugger when Hugo's eyes widened.  
“You just said that because I told you what it's called.” he said, sounding deeply insulted.  
“I said because it's true. And now give me the car.” Lily demanded.  
Hugo pouted as he looked down at his precious toy, but Lily insisted that it was hers and he guessed mum wouldn't let her take it home with her. He sighed and gave the car up.  
  
  



End file.
